The seven deadly sins plus one
by Amaryllislily
Summary: the sins are back at it.


The Seven Sins Redeemed

This story is about each of the deadly sins and one added, the one added is a male his name is Blake. The leader of the sins her name is Mia she is the sin of envy. Her second in command is Elijah he is the sin of greed. Then comes Alen the sin of wrath. Then there is Jaxon the sin of pride. Then there is Amy the sin of lust. There is Kally the sin of sloth.. Finally there is Derek the sin of gluttony. This story will have romance between two characters but which two do you think it will be?

Mia

sin of envy

Purple hair down to knees

Wears all dark purple

Elijah

sin of greed

blonde hair

wears all orange

Alen

sin of wrath

red hair

wears all red

Jaxon

sin of pride

brown hair

wears all brown

Amy

sin of lust

wears all pink

has bubble gum pink hair down to butt

Kally

sin of sloth

wears all black

has black hair down to butt

Derek

sin of gluttony

wears all green

moss green hair

Blake

Blackish purple hair

wears blackish purple clothes

Chapter 1

They were at it again causing mayhem everywhere they went, the village elder so disappointed in them. "When will those kids stop" the village elder said exasperated, "I know they like swords but when will they stop." One of the villagers said "what'd they do this time?" "They went and destroyed the village those BRATS."

"Oh no we've been caught run for it"Elijah yelled. They all ran for it when the village leaders apprentice came for them, his name is Kevin. Then there's his brother Blake, he is the more antisocial type just like Mia she's antisocial to. Mia however is like the moon dark in some parts and bright in the other parts. Blake is just like her, he is like day and night or the sun and moon. Of course Kevin had to have his sword when he came for them so Mia got her sword ready. She said bring it on Kevin"I'll bring it all right"Kevin said. That's when they started to duel sword against sword both lives in danger thats when she finally disarmed him and said good job but not good enough.

He was so furious he tried to get her when she turned around, that's when Blake popped up out of nowhere and put his sword on Kevin's and pushed him away. I thought I told you Kevin never try to get a villager from behind Blake spat. How would the village elder feel Kevin? How do you think he would react when I tell him you tried to kill his own daughter? Kevin turned pale at the thought he didn't realize Mia was Mr. Tsubaki's daughter. Oh god what am I going to do Kevin thought. Please don't tell Mr. Tsubaki" Kevin pleaded. Try it again and I will Blake said then disappeared.

Mia turned and watched the fight with wide eyes looking between the brothers, and was terrified for Kevin's life. Even though she knew Blake wouldn't hurt him she was still scared. He kept to himself most of the time and was quite puzzled as to why he protected her. 'Hm I wonder why...' she thought she was then surprised when Blake popped up and said "are you ok Mia, I'm sorry you had to see me fight him it's just what would a world be like without Mia so I was quite terrified. I also brought you these" She was stunned that he would say that and also that he brought her a bouquet of purple roses."th-thank yo-you" she stuttered then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

By the time Elijah got there he saw what was going on and to say he was shocked was an understatement. He saw Blake give her a bouquet of flowers, then her kissing him on the cheek. He never knew Mia felt that way for Blake, he knew Blake felt that way for her but he didn't think she felt that way. His heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces he was so sad. He vowed he would kill Blake for liking Mia because he loved Mia and didn't want to give her up. He just had to come up with a plan then he thought 'how would Mia feel? she would probably hate me.'

Mia started visiting Blake everyday and Blake liked it. One day when she went to see him, she saw him tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. "Blake" she whispered, she was terrified then she heard something. "So Mia decided to show herself, should I kill you or Blake first." The man said. "Show yourself" Mia said while drawing her sword. That's when Kevin came out, "Kevin why are you doing this." Mia yelled. Then she came up with an idea she screamed "DADDY." then he knocked her unconscious after she screamed

On the other side of the village Mr. Tsubaki heard his daughter screaming for him. He told the villagers "follow me my daughters in trouble and grab weapons" so they all followed their village elder. When the elder got to where he heard his daughter screaming he saw both Blake and Mia tied up with gags. "Show yourselves, whoever did the this" the elder said. That's when Kevin stepped out saying "oh will I pay the ultimate price, I figured if Mia and Blake were alive one of the two would end up being the elder. So I figured kill them then I could be your successor." That's when Mia woke up and used a power no one knew she had fire, she burnt the ropes off of her and Blake. She then quietly grabbed her sword swung it and hit his right arm, the arm he wields his sword with. He felt a sharp stabbing pain on his arm and Kevin then turned around and saw Mia had a blazing sword of fire. Not just any flame the strongest flame the holy flame. which was said to only be held by the Kami's. Her eyes turned to a fiery color and her hair it turned red. She fought Kevin till his very last breath then she fainted. Blake was up and was able to catch her, 3 hours later Mia finally awoke. Remembering with a start what had happened she screamed and cried, the village elder came in and said "what troubles ye my child". "I killed him I didn't mean to though I'm a monster" she cried.

"Ye are not a monster child you did what you had to to protect yourself and Blake".


End file.
